Batman: A New Awakening
by TBsInsight
Summary: Bruce is living with his regrets and consequences of the past. Myla could be his redemption or undoing. When Jezibel, a vengeful force of Bruce's past, comes looking for revenge, will the almighty Batman crumble, or will he take back the city he loves? This fateful tug-of-war game between him and every thing he's loved could make him stronger or sentence him to his doom.
1. The Beginning

BATMAN: A NEW AWAKENING

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Batman.

**Warnings: **Language, possible sexual content, death, and violence. A tiny bit of fluff :)

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **Batman/Myla

**A/N:** Dear readers, I wish to inform you that I am merely a new writer who has read so many other stories by now that it seems silly not to write one myself. I have always been more of a dreamer and would much rather live in a world of Batman than my own because he has always been my insight and hero. I will write at least one chapter every week because it is summer. I pray that you will not judge me too harshly, for this is my first story. Enough chit chat…I hope you enjoy. Please review :)

BATMAN

Well, I should've seen this coming. Joker isn't exactly the most subtle man on Earth but I've grown tired of his fanatics. I really can never decide if I'm madder at myself for not having captured him already, or the Joker for so carelessly destroying my city at every whim. And that Harley of his, well, she's really bent on pissing me off tonight. I've had to clean up about 50 of those damn "giggle-bombs" that she enjoys placing willy-nilly wherever the mood strikes her. Thankfully, they do not explode anywhere near far enough to actually kill anyone. They are a set of fake teeth that chatter and laugh for however long the time limit is set for, before they blow up into a tiny burst of fire. They could seriously injure someone, but I'll take that over more serious threats of bombs that could take out all of Gotham. Harley and her damn toys. Where does she get them anyway?

I can never understand her and the Joker's relationship. I know we're talking about the Joker here, but still, I just don't get it. I know I shouldn't care about Gotham when the people here so adamantly loathe me and everything I stand for, but for whatever reason, perhaps because of my parents, I love this city and everything it has to offer me; even though it's usually criminals. Well, I've had enough time with my thoughts now I should probably get on the move before Cat Woman finds me; I am in no mood to deal with her tonight.

"Well, well, well. Look who has come at the purrrfect timing."

Damn. How does she always find me when I want nothing to do with her?

"Funny, I never took you for a night person. It's a shame that cats land on their feet or I might be tempted to push you off this building."

"Oh come now Batman, I always detested these rude quarrels among us. We could be allies," she hissed. "We could easily have fun together. You and I would make a good team and even a couple," she winked. "Picture us a month or so from now working together, stealing precious things, and returning riches to the people you so lovingly protect at night. We could be wealthy beyond a doubt while also providing for your loyal subjects."

"As…lovely…as that sounds, I will have to decline your twisted offer. First of all, I do not date thieves. I refuse to steal from people who rightfully earn what they have. I want to protect this city, not give it money for doing nothing. And these people are far from my "loyal subjects," they would gladly throw me into prison just for flying from roof to roof."

"Then why fight for them? Why risk your life for people who do not deserve such kindness? Never mind. I simply don't care anymore. You have refused my offer (unwise on your part) and will regret it. Ta-ta for now good friend." And with that, she back-flipped off the roof with the grace of a thousand felines.

Well, this is why he despised Selena. She always distracted him with tempting offers that, even though twisted, almost made sense. She was truly beautiful and graceful and could even imagine himself as her partner but it was wrong. Even though he was not among the most-liked people of Gotham, he still knew that he had a duty to them. He remembered a time before his parents were killed when his mother practically told him the same thing:

* * *

_ "Bruce," his mother said. "We're going to a party and you must put on this outfit or you will be embarrassingly out-of-place young man."_

_ "But, mother, I don't like this suit. It itches, and it's hot, and these shoes hurt my feet! Why do we even have to go to this stupid thing? We always go to pointless parties where women pinch my cheeks and the men give me advice on "growing up." I really hate these things mother."_

_ "Now, Bruce, you are too young to understand but we go to these things so we can help Gotham. We do these things to give money to charities to help boys and girls who have no place to call home or to help organize a meeting to discuss funding for travel or to build new structures for businesses to take place and give people jobs. We are very blessed Bruce with an abundant amount of wealth and we must share it. If we kept it to ourselves it would be selfish. Do you understand?" _

_With a pout on his face he uttered a, "Yes, mother."_

_ "That's a good boy. Now hurry, itchy or not, sometimes there are things that must be done for people other than us." She then got up, and before leaving said, "Remember Bruce, sometimes we must make sacrifices for the people we love."_

* * *

Sacrifices. It's ironic she spoke of sacrifices on the same night she died. I don't know why the killer left only me; sometimes I wish he had just killed me with the rest of them. The only reason she was dead was because of me. The man only wanted her and my father's money so they held a gun to my head. The killer didn't know my father was behind him. He only caught me and my mother. Then my father tried to set me free by hitting the man over the head but the killer spotted him and killed him. My mother would not stop screaming so to shut her up he killed her as well. The killer looked at me and told me he wanted me to feel what he felt his whole life. After the sirens went off, he ran. I would like to think my parents are proud of me but sometimes I have doubt. I pretty much disgrace the Wayne family name by posing as a playboy and buying useless things to back up my ploy of my "Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne" reputation. Oh mother, sometimes I wish you were here but at times like this, sometimes I think you are better off without the disappointment.

And, done with mulling over regrets and memories, I stalked off to seek the Joker.

I got into the bat mobile and started to think, where on earth could that clown be lurking? Usually, he just wanted to provoke me, so he would drop off easily solvable clues. Obviously, this time it was not his ploy for me to find him so fast and that made me even more suspicious than usual. If the joker was at his silly games I can usually prevent it from happening, but if he is keeping something under wraps than he must be planning something big. I decided to contact Alfred to see if he had dug up any clues.

*_Krrrrrrssssh* _"Alfred do you read me?" *_krsssshhhh*_

_ *krrrssssssh* _"Yes sir, I was just about to contact you to tell you that I think those horrid "giggle-bombs" are clues to where the Joker is. Harley is the one who put them there and you and I both know she's not the sharpest tool in the box. My guess is that either the Joker told her to put them there as clues, or she is stupid enough to have set them not so far from the spot on which they intend to launch their schemes." *_krrrssssssh*_

*_Krrrsshshhh* _ "Thank you Alfred I hope you're right on this one." *_krrrsssssh*_

*_Krrrsssssssh* _"My pleasure, sir." *_Krrrsssssssh*_ With that, I set off to find the wretched things.

I'm really hoping that Harley is as dense as I hope so I don't have to decipher any clues tonight. I am not looking forward to any kind of extra effort I have to put in to finding someone who doesn't deserve even a whisper of acknowledgement. Although, I wasn't in any mood to talk to Cat woman tonight either yet, by bad luck, she showed up anyway so the cards are definitely not in my favor. Oh well, this will not have been the first time I've had to put up with stupid games.

As I arrived to the last spot of where I must have seen about a dozen "giggle-bombs," I saw a man, I hoped to be just unconscious, in the middle of them all. I approached the man and investigated his body for life. Sadly, I found no pulse and cursed under my breath. He'll pay for this. It's one thing to play games with me; it's another to bring innocent people into them as well.

I bent down to examine his body; he had been hit with a deadly gas. All the "giggle-bombs" had already exploded except for one with a note on it:

"_The bat, the bats, is sleeping with the rats. _

_The bat, the bats, has emptied his box full of cats._

_And does Batsy know? How to catch the row?_

_Oh what fun, oh what joy! Batsy, I must say, I can hardly contain my 'Ahoy'! _

_Does bats not like the water? I'll tempt him with more slaughter._

_For each hour Batsy does not come, I shall drown a man with rum. _

_Come find me Batsy, I want to play! Whatever you choose, I will have my way!"_

So much for not solving riddles. Obviously he is on the water, but where? This "giggle-bomb" is set to explode 26 minutes from now so I'm guessing he's going to kill someone else in that time. I hope I'm wrong. I better contact Alfred about this.

*_kkkkrrrrsssssshhh* _ "Alfred, I found a riddle attached to a "giggle-bomb," he's by the water but I don't know where. I need to find him and fast. He's killing 1 person every hour. I'll send you the riddle over my bat-a-com." *_krrsssssssh*_

_ *Krssssshhhh* _"I got it sir and I'm running all the clues through the scanner right now….it looks like he could be at Rum Crossing near the clock tower by the town hall or the Rowen Boxed Museum. Rum crossing is near the ocean but the museum has an extensive exhibit of old sailor techniques, sir." *_krrrssssssh*_

_ *krssshh* _ "Thank you Alfred." *krsssssh*

Before I did anything I had to first call Gordan to take care of unfortunate business:

*Briiiiiing, Briiiiiiing*

"This is Shirley, how may I help you?"

Agh, the secretary, I'm surprised she's at the office at this time in the night.

"Yes, could I please speak to Officer Gordan?"

"Yup, I'll direct you to his number I think he's on patrol. May I ask who's calling?"

"No."

"…Ummm…..okay….. here he is…I guess." *bleep bleep bleep*

"This is Officer Gordan."

"I need to ask you a favor…"

"Agh, Batman why am I not surprised."

"There's a man on Sydney St killed by the Joker. I ask that you find his family and make sure he gets a proper burial." *click*

Now that I got that taken care of, I looked up both of the places Alfred mentioned on my GPS. Damn. They're 45 minutes away from each other. I'll have no time. I have another option but I would rather not have to resort to that. Unfortunately, I see no other way than to call her. I resent myself for this. She's going to rub it in my face. Well, here it goes…


	2. Tequila For My Friends

**Well, hello dearies, I'm not really sure if that last chapter was long enough or maybe even too long, I have no idea but until I hear otherwise, I'm going to try to stick to about 4 pages on Microsoft Word. BTW, I do not own Batman or any of the other characters unless of course I made them up myself. I know I've only written one chapter so you all are probably not inclined to review just yet. I hope this next chapter is promising enough for your comments because I would love some. Sorry. Too much chit chat. Let's get going. **

CATWOMAN / MYLA

Oh, Jesus, here the neighbor goes again. I can't stand his damn music. I have told him over and over to shut it off on countless different times but he's a prick and won't listen to me. One of these days I'm going to come up and solve it myself…he just won't know it's me and then he'll be sorry. I really need to stop working for the newspaper. It doesn't pay me nearly enough to be able to get a place that's not an apartment.

Don't get me wrong, this is a wonderful apartment but the people here are enough to drive me insane. I swear the crazy cat lady next door is going to find out my identity one of these days with her stupid binoculars. She's worse than Cat woman and that's saying something coming from me. I can't stand the way she continually tries to sway my dear Batman to her side. As if he would actually agree to be her partner. What I most loathe about her is the way that she never stops flirting with him just to piss me off. What's even worse is that it works.

I mused further on the subject while I poured myself a drink. Clearly I hadn't had enough if Cat woman was still lurking in my brain. The picture of a drunken Batgirl trying to fly to another building caused laughter to bumble from my lips. If Batman ever saw me like this, I would never let it down. I could already hear his voice in my head:

_"Really? You want me to ask you to help? Do you remember last time when you drunkenly blew up the last villain? I had to explain __**that**__ to Gordan and he wasn't too enthused."_

Yes, I decided. I should probably not do that…but the drink still called to me. As I debated on whether or not to down the rest of the bottle, I heard my phone ring:

"Batgirl. Meet me at Sydney St. Hurry." *click*

Well that was a wonderful conversation. I can practically feel the warmth of our friendship. I hate when he does this. He just expects that I'll come whenever he wants me to and not question anything he says….which is mostly true but still, I don't appreciate it.

Well, I better get going I know how he hates to wait. I quick slipped into my suit, a little wobbly from the two drinks I had but not enough to seriously waver my body or mind. It's probably a good thing that I didn't drink the rest of that bottle…maybe next time I'll wait until after I have just finished a night of fighting before I decide to let myself dive into the sweet comfort of Tequila. That's actually one of my better ideas that I've had in a long time. I really need to get out more.

I take one last look around the room and sigh reminding myself that I'm only abandoning the sweet warmth of liquor and a tub so I can be with Batman doing what I enjoy most: kicking some ass.

* * *

I arrived at Sydney St. only to find complete darkness. Great. I hate looking for him. He scares the crap out of me whenever he decides to just show up when I least expect it. He acts so serious behind that excuse for a mask but I know in his mind that he gets a sick pleasure from catching me off guard. He thinks he is so much better than me. Well, I'll show him by simply standing here until he shows up. It will drive him mad I'm sure.

"Nice night to go hunting for a maniac, isn't it?"

Damn. He still scared the living hell out of me. The worst part of it is that he knows it.

"The Joker? Again? I thought he was in the Asylum?"

"Yeah he was until he escaped and then obviously he wasn't."

I huffed. I grew tired of his sarcasm awfully fast. He always thinks he is so much better than me. Well, he wouldn't think that if he could see how fast I can put a man in his place for doing the exact same thing. Sometimes I loved him, but other times I could truly despise his presence.

"Well, darling, there's no need for sarcasm. What do I need to do?"

At this point he drew his head near mine as I held my breath waiting for what he would do next.

"You've been drinking." It wasn't a question.

"No, I have not darling, I merely congratulated myself on a new successful article by having a tiny bit of bubbly. Not nearly enough to truly inhibit my kick ass abilities. Ooops," I giggled. "Ladies don't curse."

He stood in silence eyeing me like he was adding up the situation.

"Fortunately for you, I don't have enough time to figure out another plan so you will have to do. If I ever catch you drinking again I WILL send you home. And if you refuse I will do it myself."

I hated when he acted like he was the boss of me but unfortunately, I respected him enough not to argue.

"Fine. I'm sorry I've acted up and I will not do it again. Now where is it that I'm supposed to be going?"

"You're going to the Rowen Boxed Museum. I'm going to Rum Crossing. Call me if you see the Joker, you'll get there before I do so hopefully we can save someone's life tonight. Good luck."

I quickly backed away and started off on my way to the museum knowing that he didn't like to waste time especially with someone's life on the line. I was surprised however when he stopped and called out my name just as I was about to get in the car:

"Myla! Wait. Are you okay?"

I sighed. No matter how much competition always burned between us, he always slipped a word of care into our conversations.

"Yes, I'm just figuring some things out. Thank you for asking. We can talk later."

He nodded. Concern, even under that silly mask and confident smirk, was clearly written on his face as he got into the vehicle and sped off. When will he ever give me a chance not to love him? Oh well, I can't deal with these foolish feelings right now. I don't need anyone. Saving people who need saving is enough for now. With that, I set off to find this museum. I seriously hoped that clown wouldn't be there.

* * *

I jumped off the roof of the giant clock to the gargoyle on the top of the museum. There is a window that peers into the lobby. If I can just get to it and slide down on my bat-line then I should be able to investigate Joker's "hideout," if he's even here. What on Earth would the Joker be doing here anyway? What is he going to use at the freakin' museum of all places? I know I shouldn't question him because he's clearly not sane and there's no use questioning his intentions, but a girl can't help but question crazy.

I slide down the line and hide between the plants used to decorate the lobby. I don't hear anything but it never hurts to investigate further. I see two guards but they look like the official museum guards not any of the Joker's evil kooks. Still, I don't think they'll be too pleased about me being here so I'll have to sneak past them.

I try to find a way where I can just walk past them without them noticing but I see nothing. Damn this open lobby. It's too easy to see just about everything. I'm surprised they haven't seen me yet to be honest. I know I'm sneaky but shit, I'm not invisible. I sigh as I begin to realize that I'm going to have to do this the hard way. Good thing I brought gases. It should put them to sleep for a good hour or so. That should give me plenty of time to investigate. Well, here it goes.

I snuck up behind the guards placing the gas bomb behind them while slowly creeping away again. It isn't nearly powerful enough to get me as long as I back up fast enough. It finally exploded and the guards fell into a slump against the floor. Ooo, that looked like that hurt. I felt bad but I had no time to linger over it, I had to move on.

First things first, I need to find a map which should be easy; all I have to do is find a brochure that has a general map of all the exhibits. Aha! Found one.

As I look up and down the thing, I realize that this isn't going to be as simple as I thought. The museum was 4 floors! Silly me. I guess the first exhibit on the main floor I'll check is the dinosaur exhibit and then the kid's weather exhibit. I'll just have to work my way up I guess. I sighed knowing that this was going to be a longer night then I expected and my warm bath and Tequila were not going to comfort me.

As I walked farther into the dinosaur exhibit all I saw were the skeletons. I thought this would be the largest of all the sections seeing as how dinosaurs are humongous but I guess I was wrong. I know that dinosaurs are extinct but I can't help but still be creeped out by them. Oh, snap out of it! You're acting like a child! I chastised myself for being so weak and continued to the weather section. Nope. Nothing but the boring information of the workings of thunderstorms and tornados…another thing that scared me. It's a good thing that tornados don't exist in this city and that dinosaurs are extinct because I don't think I could ever be in peace if they lived anywhere near me. It's so odd how I can be beat up by someone who tries and kills me without a second thought but these silly things still frighten me. So weak.

Well this level is secure, I guess I'll go investigate the second. Damn these stairs. I'm more likely to be injured by the steepness of these stairs than by anyone actually wishing to harm me at this point. I walk into the health exhibit where there are many informational facts about the body and its bones. I have no idea why things like this and the weather are in a museum. I thought museums were just for old things that just sit here for people to look at and admire for their own odd reasons. I don't think people really care anyways, I guess these sections are more for the children.

I start to think of how Batman saved my own child sister and how thankful I am that he did it. That was the first day I suited up and knew that I didn't want to have anything to do with the normality's of life. I wanted to protect other people's family. I wanted to protect the people like me who just wanted to see her sister safely in her arms again.

Well, I've already investigated two floors and have seen absolutely nothing. So much for that, I doubt he's even here. But, alas, more stairs. I have to investigate every floor or Bruce will be furious. I get to the third floor and look at my map. Oh, a Star Wars exhibit how…..original. I've had enough of the nerd life from my brother who sits at his apartment doing nothing but playing video games and collecting stupid cards. Even his job has to do with video games, he's some sort of tech geek for various game systems. Thankfully my sister is realizing that getting an education, a job, and a husband is the better life to choose. Hopefully she'll never take the path that I chose.

I searched the Myan, mummy, and Old Western exhibit on the third floor but still found nothing. I'm sure that if the Joker was here, I would've seen him by now which means that the Joker is plotting his schemes where Batman is looking. Which means he's in trouble. I don't think I need to look on the next level, I should just tell him I didn't find anything and move on. He'll never know and I'll be the hero for once.

As these thoughts reeled in my head I heard a sound and looked to see what it was:

"Well hello precious, come to wait for old Batsy with me? I know he'll want you at the party my dear."

Shit! I let my guard down. Bruce will mock me for this. But I can hardly let out the faintest of sounds before my vision got blurry and I felt my body hit the ground as the sound of the Joker's laughter crawled into my ears and echoed through my head.


	3. Now It's A Party

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing to do with Batman

**WARNINGS: **Language, violence, sexual innuendos

**A/N:** Well, I know I said that I was going to update about one chapter a week but apparently I am just in the mood to write a lot of stuff because I am cranking all this out. I don't think I've ever had a story flow this well for me before. I see that about 10 of you have read what I have so far and I appreciate it but none of you have said anything or followed. Now I am swayed by my misery dearies but I will continue on as if you have not hurt my feelings. Oh I cannot seem to keep my mouth shut. Enough chit chat, it's Joker time!

JOKER

I sat in the ships exhibit all too happy to relax after such an extraordinary day of preparing for my best friend. I sat in a huge model ship that seemed to replicate a throne. I mused at how perfect it was. After all, I was the King of clowns. AHA! King of clowns. On a ship. It's so ironic because I get sea sick just looking at the ocean.

Ugh, if I have to take any more of this senseless jibber jabber from Harley I will be forced to stuff my head into a blender and hold it there until all the bloody pieces are spread across the kitchen. She has not shut up since we laid out all those "giggle-bombs" and killed that old lawyer hag. Oh but it was so fun! I showed him one of my magic tricks but I don't think he likes poisonous flower squirters…what a shame…I thought it was a very well done magic trick. The stupid man screamed, now that wasn't a part of my trick…so I had to do it. I had to kill him; it was all a part of the trick.

Harley, however, seemed to enjoy it too much because she hasn't stopped talking about it. She keeps telling me how good of a trick it was. That skank, of course I know it's a good trick. I'm the one who did it. But it's been a hell of a lot of fun otherwise. Bats will never know what hit him! He'll be dying to know that I plan to infect about 1,000 rats and send them through the water lines into people's homes to scare them and then kill them with a special concoction that I made up just for my greatest laugh of all. Oh I am so clever and what will really shock him? Oh yes, the cat that I magically popped into my diabolical scheme. He will never suspect that Cat woman has betrayed him once again to join my plots. That's probably the most fun surprise of all! Oh, the joy that I get from playing with my dearest friend Batsy. He doesn't annoy me like the bitch over there who is obviously too attached to me. But I guess that's what love is, listening to the yammering of an annoying little wench to have company when my Batsy isn't here to converse with.

As annoying as she is, I can't help but love how she looks in that skin tight suit.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Mr. Jay?"

"You of course my sexy little imp. If Batsy doesn't come soon, he'll probably catch us in a very compromising position."

"Oh, Mr. Jay, ya flattery is too much…wait, what does compro…comompa…marising mean?"

Oh, you poor stupid excuse of a woman. I sure know how to pick 'em.

"Can you two idiots please stop talking over there before I completely vomit up a mouse? I can't stand being here with you two."

Oh, I forgot about the kill joy, Cat woman. AHA "kill" joy. I crack myself up.

"Well, deary, you could always leave but I don't think that would be in your best interest seeing as how I have what you want. Oh, now, don't get your tail in a knot-"

"GOOD ONE JAY!"

"…Yes…As I was saying, don't get your tail in a knot. You will see your beloved Batsy soon I promise you. Then you may try to sway or kill our guest as much as you please. I am an honorable host after all."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!"

"HARLEY! SHUT IT! If I hear one more thing from you I will have to lock you in that cage again. Do you want that Harles?"

She started to pout, sticking out her lips, I loved when she did that. "No, Mr. Jay."

"Now that's a good girl. Go get your Puddin' a guest, I'm growing impatient and offended that Batsy is so late. If he doesn't hurry we'll have to eat fried museum guard for dinner."

"Absolutely, Puddin'! I could never disappoint you!" And with a wink she finally disappeared.

I really don't know what's taking so long. I thought it was very clear that my games would not stop at some measly excuse for a life but I guess my friend has not gotten that yet.

"So what do you plan to do when Batman does get here? You know he can whoop your ass in under a minute, right?"

"No, he would do no such thing. Batsy is my friend and besides, I have a hostage, 100's of men to guard me on the fourth level, and a wonderful feast. If he doesn't want to stay for cake and presents, then I have an alternate escape route. Which depending on whether or not Harley shuts her yap, I might be riding alone."

"Oh, such the romantic I see. Well, your stupid slut-"

"DON'T CALL HER A SLUT! She may be the stupidest person I have ever met but she is my stupid person."

"Whatever, just try to keep her under control because I can't promise that my claws can stay away from her big mouth for much longer. Speaking of claws, when do I get what you promised, and when are Two-Face and Enigma coming? I'm getting bored."

Damn. I forgot that I had promised her steel diamond cat claws designed to cling into any material or building while also displaying her thief status. I forgot that was the whole reason she joined. I hope she doesn't find out that they don't exist until after I have finished with my plan.

"Well, deary, I can't give you what you were promised until we're out of this horribly depressing museum. And as for the others, they're not meeting up with us until we leave also so basically, you're going to be bored until my friend comes."

"Hmmph. Well, at least Batman will be fun to play with. I think I see him edging closer to giving in more and more each time I offer him what he really wants."

"Yes well that is all fine and dandy, but before you play with the mouse you must first allow ME to toy with him. It's not fair that you get to play with him so much but I don't." I pouted.

"Well, I haven't been in Arkham for 2 years have I, "deary"?"

I hate when she mocks me. The bats only put me in there because he had to. He wouldn't purposefully do that to hurt me because he's my friend. I cheered up at the thought, to Cat woman's confusion, and left to go look for Harley. She's taking way too long and I'm done waiting.

* * *

"Harley, darling where are you?!" I called.

Shit. I knocked over a plant. Figures. They're everywhere. But then I see what looks to be Batgirl. No, he sent one of his bats in training? Oh, that's rich. Is the Bats getting too weak to even face me? This will be perfect. She will fit nicely into my plan. It's a good thing I have a blow-n'-go. These darts will hit her and knock her unconscious.

I could see her looking around and quickly blew on the dart hitting her straight in the neck. I approached her directly.

"Well hello precious, come to wait for old Batsy with me? I know he'll want you at the party my dear."

Not 5 seconds later, her body hit the ground. That was way too easy. Obviously, this little bat needed to grow its wings. The real Batman would've never let this happen to him. Is that Tequila I smell? AHA! A drunken bat. Well, I think Batsy has seriously lowered the level on who is allowed into the bat club.

"Puddin'! What're ya doin' out here?" Then she gasped. "Yeeee!" She squealed. "You caught the bitch-bat! Well done Mr. Jay!"

"Yes darling it's not hard to catch a drunk-bat-bitch in training. When Batsy gets here we can light her on fire and put her on top of a cake! Wouldn't our guest be more thrilled making a wish by blowing out one of his disappointments? We are just helping out our friend after all…"

"Oh Puddin'! Bats is so lucky to have such a good friend like you."

She ran up and toppled me on to the statue of a sitting naked man.

"Let's celebrate." She added seductively.

"I wouldn't love anything more than an excuse to take off that overly tight dress but I prefer not to have a three-some with this statue."

"Oh Puddin'! I thought you loved art! I think we could even add to its characta' by putting my panties on it!"

Oh right. This is why he put up with her. Sometimes, in the midst of everything, she really could pull off amazing jokes.

"I'll make you a deal my little imp, if we go back to the ships exhibit I promise to break into any museum of your choice and ravish you on any statue. Does that suit you my dove?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Jay. I never knew you were such the romantic!"

"Yeeeeees, well, we must get going. On with you now."

* * *

When we got back to the exhibit with the bat-bitch in tow, Cat woman was once again playing with our other hostage.

"No need for that Cat, we have a new and much better hostage who, I think, will prove to be much more effective than that stranger. Now, of course, since he's our guest and we don't want to be rude we will give him another 30 minutes to come. If he doesn't though, I shall gladly add both of these burning hostages to his cake. Oh, what fun and excitement this all is!"

Cat woman got up and examined the girl. "Ugh. She disgusts me. She's so in love with the Batman, it makes me sick. I can smell the alcohol on her. Why would Batman let her go on a mission intoxicated?"

"Yes, well, I never said that my Batty friend was smart now, did I? Even I don't quite understand why he lets her tag along."

As I began to think of all the ways that I could capture the Bat, I heard mumbling coming from our drunk hostage. I could tell the effects of the dart were wearing off fast.

In the middle of this thought, however, Batman crashed in through the top window and snatched Harley into him. Damn. No wonder he's my best friend, he can throw the most wonderful parties!

"Batsy!" I gushed. "You've come to rescue your drunken wench! And just in time. Tsk-tsk, if you would've waited just another minute and forty-seven seconds, I could've eliminated this clearly poorly trained bitch and you would've had an excuse to let her die. Oh well, I guess you'll have to deal with her then. And I wanted to give you something truly wonderful as a goody bag for coming to my party, oh well, I guess I'll have to resort to moving on to the entertainment. Guards!"

"Don't bother Joker, they're all down."

"My, my. I am so impressed with you my friend. You have improved leaps and bounds since we last met. What on Earth have I been missing those two years in the asylum? Do you love my new rat experiment? I thought they would make excellent confetti for all the dead people who will soon decorate the town after they make contact with all your precious people of Gotham."

"Give me Batgirl or she suffers." He clenched a tiny bat-knife under Harley's throat.

"Oh, Batman, come now, even if I believed you, I wouldn't care if you threw her off Lady Liberty. As long as the fun didn't end of course."

"I think you care more about her than you let on."

As I was about to retaliate and tell him how wrong he was, I was attacked over the head with something hard. I turned around and saw the bat-bitch. How did she escape from her bindings? Those darts are supposed to make a person dangerously sick. As I wrestled with her, I saw that Cat had attacked Batsy while I was occupied with the drunken trainee. Harley came to my assistance. That poor fool of a woman was still loyal to me. She struck Batgirl over the head with a heavy bottle used to "bless" the ships and after she was knocked out I used my magic disappearing act to poof us on the roof. Catwoman followed as we all jumped in the giant air balloon I had for escape. I hoped that Batman wouldn't get to us before we set off. Accordingly, my friend did not come to slash me back down to Earth as I had hoped. He's probably attending to that drunken wench. Even though my plans were spoiled, I can't help but think, damn. That was a party to remember.

Now off to meet with some of my more gruesome twosome friends: Enigma and Two-Face.

"Puddin'? Can I steer just once? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?"

"NO."

God she was an awful woman.


	4. The Harsh Truth

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Batman...sadly.

**WARNINGS: **language

**A/N:** Wow. I am surprised more and more every time I crank out another chapter. I thought this would be a lot harder than it actually is, knock on wood. Perhaps when I have writer's block I will be regretting these words but for now, I already have the next two or three chapters in mind so I shouldn't keep you readers waiting for long. Not that I've had any REVIEWS yet or anything *cough cough*. But now I am starting to seem petty. Very well, I will forgive you and just hope that you like my story. Even though I could do a lot more with it if I had some feedback…enough chit-chat. I'll make you guys stop feeling bad and start off with a little bit of Batman? Bruce? Both? Screw it. I don't know. Enjoy!

BATMAN

"Oh, by the way Batman, I could always replace your little bat in training if you decide that she's not good enough. You know I'm a more adequate replacement anyway!"

And before I could do anything, she poofed away using Joker's "magical" powder. Damn. I can still catch them…but Batgirl needs help. I guess I'll catch him later. I forgot about the museum guard that Joker originally took as hostage until I saw him shaking in a corner. Clearly he doesn't do things like this every day. I can imagine that guarding a museum, of all places, can't be all that thrilling. He looked like he wanted to say something and was judging on whether or not it was a good idea. After all this time, and people I save every day are still scared of me.

"Ummmm….ugh…bat….man. Who was th…th…that?"

"That was the Joker. You're lucky to be alive. For whatever reason, he chose to spare you but I know that he wouldn't have hesitated to take your life in seconds."

At that, he seemed to be reflecting at his good fortune. I couldn't focus on him for much longer though because there was still the pressing issue of attending to Batgirl. Where did she go? Last time I saw her, she was attacking the Joker next to the sailing ship.

I heard a noise as I approached the boat and I ran to the back of it. Sure enough, there she was bleeding all over the floor and passed out, once again, against the ship. That must've been the noise that I heard. I slung her over my shoulder and told the museum guard to contact the police. I aimed my bat-line at the window I had just broken and zipped out.

I'm assuming that Myla passed out because of her loss of blood but I can't be sure. I have to hurry and get her to the bat cave. All I need is another reason to have a guilty conscience. Maybe if she wouldn't have been drinking, I wouldn't have to worry about things like this. That's what truly sent me over the edge. She begs and begs for me to let her help saying that she is capable of doing it and that I'm treating her like a child. Then, she shows up drunk when I need her for something important. I could've called Night Wing or even Gordon. I wouldn't really like the idea of sending Gordon but at least he would've been better suited for the job.

I know that there is something wrong with Myla, she can't fool me. But whenever I bring anything up she either denies it or passes it off with non-chalance. I'm surprised she admitted anything tonight to be honest. Oh wait, she was drunk. It's not that I don't care for her, because really, I do. More than I should. But I can't stand how she always thinks she's right. I will give her credit though, she knows when she's about to cross a line.

I loaded Myla's body into the passenger seat of the bat mobile. As I was about to get in, I noticed a hot air balloon moving swiftly up in the sky. Damn. I could've easily slashed it down with one of my bat-a-rangs. This all wouldn't have happened if Batgirl would just follow her damn directions. This has not been the first time she's screwed up. She was the one sneaking up on the Joker, not the other way around! Whatever, I'm done with thinking about it. All it does is make me even angrier.

I slammed the door and raced home. Boy, she has a lot of explaining to do.

Instant regret slammed down on me seconds later as I heard tiny screams exit her lips. She fidgeted and writhed in sweat.

I pushed harder on the gas. I had to end her suffering.

I finally got home and immediately, Alfred came out. He didn't even have a question on his face as he helped me slide Myla out carefully so we didn't injure anymore of her than was necessary. We lifted her onto my bat shaped conference table in the cave. At this point, even Alfred had concern written all over his face. Myla has always been one of his more favorite of all my…friends. Sometimes he even sided with her in an argument which never failed to make me furious. But this time I couldn't help but worry too.

"How did this happen Master Bruce?" Alfred asked grimly.

"I'm not sure what she was hit with but she was unconscious when I got there then she woke up and held off the Joker for me. Unfortunately, the Joker got away and apparently got his revenge on her because she's bruised and cut all over. I think she's lost too much blood."

"I'll get some blood packets to inject in her and some stitching supplies. Once she's stable, I'll collect small samples to make sure that all the gas is completely gone out of her system."

"Thank you Alfred."

"It's the least I can do after you put her life in danger, sir."

He hurried away before I could retaliate. He always did this! He made it seem like it was my fault that she was doing all of this. She's the one who begs and pleads with me to let her help the great Batman! I definitely don't want her loose fighting random crooks either but she insists! That woman has a mind of her own and no one can stop it. If she wanted to be president he was sure that she could wiggle her way into the system in less than a week. But that's also why he admired her. She could do anything and let no one tell her that she couldn't. Even if it was completely stupid and irresponsible.

Alfred came back down and began stitching her as I looked more into this Joker business. I don't understand why Cat woman is working with him. I should've known, _'The bat, the bats, has emptied his box full of cats.' _It was obviously in the riddle. Hmm, riddles. Riddles aren't Joker's thing. If Joker is working with Cat woman than it's possible that he's working with others too. I'm guessing that the riddle itself is the real answer to the riddle. He must be working with Enigma. But if he's working with just Cat woman and Enigma that would be stupid. They don't make the best combination because they hate each other. The Joker isn't stupid…there must be others. But who?

As I pondered this mystery I heard shuddering coming from Myla just as Alfred had finished the stitching.

"She should be fine, sir. Just give her a couple of minutes to wake up." He said.

"Wh..What's goin' on?"

So much for a couple of minutes. She always had a mind of her own.

"Well, I rescued you from the museum floor as the Joker, Harley, and Cat woman escaped while also helping the museum guard. No thanks to your drunken self…"

Alfred raised his eyebrows at this but made no comment. Of course he wouldn't comment on HER mistakes. Oh, no, SHE was the "perfect" one.

She glared at that and shot back, "Well maybe if you would give me a little more information before we did things like this, I wouldn't have to resort to drinking away the stress that comes from figuring out how to be a hero with nothing to go on."

"I never said that you had to help me."

"I swear you purposefully do this so that I look stupid."

"Oh, no, you do that all by yourself."

She huffed at this. She always did this when she was frustrated at me and then changed the subject.

"Well. Did you stop whatever the Joker was planning on doing?" Ta-da! Subject change.

"Yes. I did. I called Gordan about the rats. I figured it out when I remembered that Harley had slipped something last week about poisoned rats. I figured she was just saying it as an expression but then I thought about the riddle and it clicked. Harley was never the brightest. Gordan is searching all the sewers and as many homes as he can right now and should hopefully prevent anything happening to anyone else."

"Oh. Well how did you figure out that the Joker was at the museum? It would've taken you at least another hour to investigate the other place."

"I was about halfway there when I realized you hadn't called. I got worried because every time you investigate something you usually update me about it. I figured that something had happened to you, I was correct, and so I got to the museum and tied and gagged all the guards. And, well, you know the rest."

She seemed to be thinking this all over. "Awww, you worried about me Bruce? That's sweet." She smiled and I knew that losing blood, being gassed, and drunk in one combination was not the best thing for her.

"I wouldn't have to worry if you would just do what I tell you to do."

"Ya know, all the time I get this from you." She slurred, "You make me feel like I'm a little girl and I don't know what I'm doing. Well, ya know what, Batty Bat Bat, Bruuuuuuucy? Eeeeeveryone makes mistakes. I believe even in a not so sober state, I did still over power Selena. YOU"RE the one that called me last minute and wanted my help. I was willing to do that. But do I get any thanks? No."

"Alfred, please leave. I want to have a word with Ms. Myla."

I was beyond pissed and I think that Alfred could see that because he was not a cowardly man but even he looked frightened by the expression on my face.

"Yes sir, just call me when you need me." Then he swiftly exited the room.

"Myla. I am only going to say this once." I was using my calm voice to intimidate her. "I am Batman. You are the one who begged ME to help. You are the one that insisted, even after I warned you a thousand times about the consequences, that you wanted to free the world of crime. I didn't want you. Do you understand? You were drunk. You let the Joker escape. This debate will NEVER come up or I swear you will never do anything for me ever again."

That did it. I sent her over the top and she started balling. Shit. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I certainly didn't want to hurt her. I didn't think she would cry and now I felt ten times worse. The horrible part was that she didn't argue after that.

"Fine. I'm sorry I'm such a burden in everything that I do. Obviously you don't want me so I will leave. Goodbye Bruce."

"Myla-"

But it was too late; she had already left leaving me alone in the dark bat cave. I really hope she was drunk enough not to remember this by tomorrow but I have a feeling that this was more of a wish than anything.

Given her temper when I barely say anything, I knew that tomorrow was going to be hell.

The way that woman could move mountains always astounded me.


	5. But The Truth Hurts

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Batman or any of the other characters unless I made them up myself.

**WARNINGS: **language

**A/N: **Dear Readers, I apologize that I have not written in a while. With the fourth of July and a wedding, I've been so busy. Hopefully, ill have loaded tonight's chapter then do a chapter every day until Thursday because I have stuff going on for a couple of days after that. I apologize for my scattered and disorganized life but I hope you enjoy! Please review!

BATGIRL / MYLA

I rushed upstairs after Bruce was done insulting me. I hated the way that he could make me cry like this. If I was being honest with myself, I was pretty awful tonight. I mean, Joker didn't even know that I was coming! It should've been easy. Who am I fooling? No one wants me. Especially Bruce. He's right. I'm wrong. Once again. As I opened the door to the kitchen, I ran into Alfred.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Great. Now I've hit the only man who has treated me with nothing but love. It only made my tears come down faster.

"It's okay, Miss Myla. Why on Earth are you crying? Well I guess I know."

"Oh Alfred! I should've prepared better! I let him down. Again. Why do I always screw up? I never learn, do I?"

"Bruce is a very interesting man, my dear." He led me to the kitchen table so I could sit down. "He likes to get all the "bad guys", per say, and protect the people he cares about. Yes, you may have screwed up a couple of times. What Bruce Wayne does not care to admit, is that he has done more than his fair share of mistakes. He has ruined all of his bat gear at least 3 times through, he has almost blown up all of Gotham twice, and he always breaks his one rule of allowing no one into his life except himself. And do you know why this is, Miss Myla?"

I sniffed. "N-N-No, not really."

"It's because he is human. As much as he likes to think otherwise," he smirked. "The only reason that he is as mad as he is, is not because you made a mistake, but because you almost got yourself killed."

"But I still messed him up. Regardless of the reasons behind his anger, everything he said was true. He never wanted me and he sure doesn't need me."

"He said that he never wanted you? HA! That's a good one. Before you came into the picture, he always was talking about how he needed a sidekick of sorts. He had Nightwing, yes, but eventually he decided to watch over a city of his own. Consciously or not, he's always wanted you. Before you came Bruce would always come home, barely alive. He looked like he had fallen into a very giant blender."

I reflected on what he had said. Alfred had to be right. He had known Bruce his whole life. It doesn't fix the fact that I messed up but at least I understand now. It brought me a little bit of hope. As much as this comforted me I couldn't shake the words that kept repeating in my head: "_I never wanted you."_ It hurt the more I thought about it and I just wanted to let it go but it kept nagging and nagging, digging deeper into my mind. It's like the thought planted its legs into my brain and refused to leave no matter how much I pushed or prodded it. Who was I to be the big bad sidekick that he needed? I could leave him. No I love him. Or do I? What if I'm just fooling myself that I love him to justify all the arguments and unhappiness that I feel? Alfred says that he said those things because he cares about me but why would anyone ever say that they don't need someone they care about?

Nothing is fair. Not when you're a superhero. Not when the world is solely dependent on one creature who is supposed to be the answers to their troubles. What would everyone do if they found out that the person who is supposed to be saving them is useless because they are just as human and flawed? This is ridiculous. I can't even think any more because if I think any more than I already have, I'll be able to see everyone as the bad guy. I'm not going to be that person. I refuse to give in to the temptation that every other villain falls in. They have no power over me. I can conquer anything. It starts with forgiveness.

"Thank you Alfred for your advice." I said sadly, "I know I never tell you this but I really love you sometimes." Alfred blushed furiously while smiling. He got up and hugged me, pulling me close. It was moments like these that I wished he was my true father. I wouldn't have to ever know my disappointing family.

Right as I was about to get up, Bruce walked in. All three of us awkwardly stared at each other for a minute until Bruce sighed and said, "I should've known you would still be here. Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all those-"

Before he could even finish, I walked up and hugged him.

"No, it's my fault. I understand. I'm sorry." The look on his face was priceless. He looked like I had just stripped in front of him and ran around naked while screaming.

"Agh-well-um-yes-ugh, I was going to make it up to you by inviting you to a charity ball party but I know that you don't necessarily like-"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

I don't think I've ever seen him so shocked in utter disbelievement as much as in the last 5 minutes.

"Ya know," I said. "Despite what you believe, I do actually like going out and conversing with people. I'm rather good at going to parties."

I just chuckled, grabbing a bottle of wine from the kitchen, and before I left said, "Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving my apartment again tonight," and right before I walked out the door I swore I heard, "Alfred, what on Earth have you done to her?"

* * *

Ah, my car is here. He must've moved it from the museum. He truly does think of everything. I started the car and began to leave when I remembered that my bottle of tequila was almost empty. Well, we can't have that, I mused. I guess I'll have to stop at the liquor store.

* * *

When I arrived at the store, a dark black car pulled up next to me blasting their music. I really hate that. Why does someone have to flaunt their musical tastes? I'm not interested! I don't care that you have a big booming sound device in your high tech effing car! What made me even more nauseas was the already drunk man sitting just outside of the store clearly gazing upon my ass.

"Could ya spare a couple o' dollars honey. I think you could. With that body, I can guess that you get lots of tips. If ya get what I mean." He winked.

Great. Now people think I'm a stripper. It doesn't help that Batman chose not to change me into something a little less…not leather. I guess I'll just have to teach this poor man a lesson. I grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the side of the building.

"Sir, I wish to inform you that you are sorely mistaken about my identity. I am not in fact a stripper, a whore, or anything of that notion. I will dismantle your face the next time I hear any such comments escape your mouth again. Kapeesh?"

"ugh-ugh-yes….ma'am."

He was shaking and clearly surprised. Good. I obviously got the message through to him.

* * *

*Ding!* the bell rang as I walked in. Hmmm…tequila…tequila….tequila…AHA! Found it! I'm glad that I found it this fast because the dude behind me is really starting to piss me off. He keeps hovering next to me. It's so annoying. I can't really get a look at him because he is hidden behind a creepy ass trench coat. Who even wears those anymore? I really wish this store wasn't so big. It makes it impossible to find anything.

As I was thinking about which way to go, the creepy man came behind me and covered my mouth while dragging me to the farthest corner of the store.

He whispered, "If you don't do as I say, I will kill all of your family, Myla. It would not be wise to move."

OOOH you know my name? Congratulations buddy. Is that supposed to scare me? I really couldn't move even if I wanted to because of his boa constrictor hold on me.

Then he said, "You are going to go to this party with Bruce Wayne and then you are going to bring him to the chamber on the third floor. You would be smart to comply."

Before I turned around, he was gone. Well, shit. I didn't find him really all that frightening but I guess I should warn Bruce right away. Although, the party isn't for another three days…Bruce can wait, tequila cannot. I have no idea what he wants with him, though. I mean, if he was looking for Batman then he would've said bring BATMAN to the third whatever thingy. What the hell does he need Bruce Wayne for?

Why is it, every time I want to thoroughly screw the alcohol right out of its bottle, I have to deal with creepy people instead? It would make a handy excuse if I just…ya know called Bruce up and invited him over to talk about it.

No. I can't handle any more of this tonight. I honestly would rather sleep then see Bruce again today.

* * *

I got home, turned on the TV, and got out of my suffocating clothes. I looked at the blinking pink clock sitting by my bed. Damn it! It's 3 in the morning! I'm supposed to work the next two days. How the hell am I supposed to do that?

I counted the hours of sleep I'll be getting tonight in my head…seven…seven hours of sleep. Ugh, I hate work so much. If it wasn't my only source of money, I wouldn't work there at all. Well I guess seven hours of sleep it is, ya know what? Shit.

I opened up my bottle of tequila and wine.

Make that six. I smiled as the first shot ran into my chest like fire setting my soul to flames. This is how life was meant to be…


	6. Drowning in My Memories

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Batman or any of the other characters in the Batman universe

**WARNING: **language, violence

**A/N: **Hello random or even dedicated readers,

I'll keep this short because I like to talk but I'm about to put in a new character. I didn't want to give a story that was average. I wanted a realistic, yet mind blowing experience so you are about to meet the real brains behind the villainy. Hope you enjoy! PS I know I ask a lot for reviews and it's not fair to ask for reviews and then not make them myself so my personal goal is to review every single story from now on that I read…which is going to be a lot of reviews. But I refuse to be a hypocrite. So please bless me with some good Karma and review my friends!

JEZIBEL

I couldn't believe after all these years that this is who they've become. Batman and Batgirl. They are SO creative. Not. I'm going to destroy them. They won't know what hit them. Unlike those bafoons that actually call themselves terrorists. They are nothing compared to me. I am no mere nuisance. I am a threat. Soon, oh so soon, they shall see. I'm tired of lurking in the dark after all these years. I have been so close to ruining the plan. I could have killed her. I probably could've even killed him and it would have been so easy. But no. It would not be nearly as enjoyable for me if I did that. It would not have satisfied my need for blood and death. I'll show them.

I have to get to everything Batman has ever loved. Or should I say Bruce. He is so "good" at hiding his identity that it only took me a week to figure it out. I think some people are just so dense when it comes to him. They think that because a person is a superhero that it automatically makes him rich and immortal. How else would he get all that money to purchase, what must be a million dollars, worth of equipment? How else does Bruce get scars at the exact same time that Batman does? Everyone in this town is a fool.

I don't think the Joker, Two Face, or any of the others truly want to squeeze the life out of Bruce's very eyes and toss him into a pit of flames as much as I do. They think this is a game. I will laugh in their face and spit upon them as they slowly burn in hell. They make up names for themselves and talk with each other in the time that they could easily have killed the Batman. Really….Catwoman? The Joker? Scarecrow? These are child names for people who want to hide their identity. If they really wanted to kill someone they wouldn't hide under something so useless as another name. They would fully admit who they are and remind everyone else of it. I don't stoop to such low levels. I refuse to hide my nature under a false childish name. I am Jezibel. And after I'm through with this town, no one will forget it.

I am the reason that the city crawls to not be seen in the night. I am the face behind every burglar, murder, or rapist in the city. I am the reason that there are such things as police.

This is no game for me. He will die. I will burn his city to the ground as he watches everything he ever loved or cared for shrivel in front of him. Then, and only then, will I kill him. I grant him no mercy. I hate him like I have never hated anyone before. Especially that little wench of his.

She will die also, but it will be a lot easier to make her suffer because all I will have to do is kill her dear Batman. Who will be there to save her then? Certainly not Bruce Wayne.

I don't enjoy this. I haven't enjoyed anything in almost fifteen years. I lie awake at every hoot from an owl or howl from a dog. This city has never had a place for me and I've always known it. I've hid away from anyone who should ever think I'm still alive after what has happened to me. There is only two people who have ever come looking for me and I'm going to make damn sure that they never do it again. As far they know, I am not alive. I am a figment of their memories never to be dealt with again. Good. I'm glad that they think that. I will have everything to surprise them with.

They will try to plead with me to be on their side. But I can't even bare to look at them much less bargain with them. They are the reason I haven't so much as touched another human in 15 years, they are my undoing, I will not grant them mercy for what they've done. All that I used to love…is left in anguish. I can't handle being in this pain anymore. Everyday has been torture.

The worst part is that I keep on thinking about THAT day….

* * *

_I left the small apartment that my mother had barely been able to afford. I knew that my family was safe and snug under the covers and that they would be safe. My mother was single and worked all the time. I was glad that I never saw her because every time she spoke one word to me, it was in a tone of disappointment or rage. _

_I always took care of my baby brother and my two sisters, even though my mother thought that it was still not enough. I bathed, clothed, fed, and loved them as if they were my own children. I even started to steal from other people in the city by pick pocketing them. Soon, I was able to not only buy them food, but gifts as well._

_Unfortunately, on one of my last trips, I was caught by a mysterious masked man who called himself B, just B. He asked me why I was stealing and I explained to him all about my situation with my mother. He didn't have sympathy or pity in his eyes. Only understanding. I guess that's what drew me so close to him. _

_He took off his black hoody revealing only a white muscle shirt underneath. In it, he placed what must have been about 10 hundred dollar bills along with a couple of twenties. All I could do was stare. He trusted me with all this money? I guess I couldn't exactly have spent it on alcohol or anything but still, this was awfully generous of him. He told me to go home and take care of my family like my mother couldn't, and had left before I could even thank him._

_After I got home, I hid my money in a hole underneath my bed. I didn't want anyone to find it. I wasn't worried about my siblings; they didn't quite understand the worth of money yet. They were only 5 and 3 years old and the baby certainly never would've done anything to it but if my mother ever found it, who knows where it would end up. She would always get random handfuls of money after she came back from work. She spent it all on booze and drugs. I didn't care. Even though I knew. _

_I had to grow up at a very early age. I fed my baby brother in the middle of the night when his piercing screams echoed through the walls. I knew that if my baby brother didn't shut up fast, we could be kicked out of our apartment again and be homeless._

_After I hid the money, later that night, I heard something at the window. I thought it was odd because nothing ever reached our floor. We were on the very top of the apartment building and nothing could reach up there. I figured it was a bird but it wouldn't stop tapping on the window so I went to go shoo it away._

_As I opened the window however, there was the masked man again! He hadn't even bothered to ask, he just opened the window and let himself in before I could manage a whisper against it. _

"_You're going to have to trust me, ok?" He said._

"_Okay." I promised, I mean, at this point what else do I have to lose?_

"_Follow me outside." Slowly, my confusion vanished when I remembered we had fire escape steps leading outside our window. _

_I clicked the window open, stepped outside, and sat down next to my knight in black hooded armor._

"_So, what's with you, kid?"_

"_What do you mean?" _I asked.

"_Well, you're taking care of your mom, feeding children that aren't yours, and steeling from innocent people. I'm not all that harsh about the steeling because you really did need it, but still. Why do you do it? You're only…what?...10?...12?"_

"_Nine, sir."_

_Astonishment now replaced his inquisitive expression._

"_Nine. Well I'll be damned…sorry for my language."_

"_My mother says it all the time, it's not a big deal."_

_The look on his face suggested otherwise._

"_Look kid, I don't like the way that your life is going. At this rate, you're going to be taking care of kids your whole life until you grow up and get a menial job. You won't have any childhood memories, and probably will be pick pocketing everyone in Gotham by the time you've reached 18. …I was wondering…well…I was wondering if you would like to live with me."_

_I was shocked to hear all of this. I could actually have a life! But should I trust this man?_

"_So, I would get to go to school? I would get to have friends?"_

_He laughed. "Well of course. That's what all nine year olds should be doing."_

"…_wait…would I be able to bring my sisters and brother?"_

"_Yes. I wouldn't dare leave them here." He said in a more then serious tone._

_I didn't think twice. "Yes." I said. "Please, yes, yes, yes!" He chuckled as he told me to calm down._

"_Okay, well if this is going to work, we need to do this carefully. I was hoping that you would say yes so I have a plan. First of all, do you wish to say a goodbye or at least have some closure with your mother?"_

_I felt a little bad about leaving her, but, honestly, if I said goodbye, I would talk myself into staying. As much as I wanted a better life, I still could be so stupid when it came to compassion. If I ever saw one of her fake tears fall, I would never leave in a million years. _

"_No." I replied. "I only wish to write her a note."_

"_Alright. That's fair. But just to be safe, you need to tell her that you have run off and took your siblings with you. If she finds me then she might call the police or forcibly take you back."_

"_That's what I was going to do." I said._

_He chuckled. "You are much too smart for your own good. Do you know that?"_

_She did know. She was smarter than anyone in a 10 mile radius from her._

"_Meet me out here in ten minutes with all your stuff. I'll first get your things and put them in my…vehicle, then we'll get the children. Got it? And don't forget to write the note!"_

_I packed all my things in a tiny suitcase. It wasn't hard. I barely had any clothes. I didn't have any pictures, knick knacks, or even old baby toys. I only had a necklace that my grandmother gave me; it was the only thing that my mother hadn't sold to keep up with the rent._

_I scribbled a quick note saying exactly what the man told me to say except I ended it with an 'I love you.' This was way more than she deserved for all the things that she had put me through, but at least it was something in case she ever decided to be human again. I really doubted it._

_I handed off all my stuff to B out of the window. He disappeared as I went to go get the young ones. I decided to grab the baby first because he could sleep through anything. Seriously. I once dropped him on the couch by accident and he was still sleeping. _

_B was back and I handed over the baby to him._

_Next, I'll get Lilith, since she's only three, all I have to do is give her some juice and she'll go to anybody. Honestly, if she was ever kidnapped, you would never know. She wouldn't say a thing. As I handed her off to the man, I realized that the biggest trouble will be getting the five year old. _

_She knew how to talk, and was never comfortable with anyone unless I was there. I would have to walk her to the car myself or she would start screaming. I couldn't have her wake anybody up otherwise my mother would wake up and find us._

_I started to gently push on Tabitha's shoulder. "Tabitha, wake up."_

_She groaned and pushed herself up tiredly. "What Jez?" She whispered. She was a very intuitive child like me. _

"_I need you to do something for me ok?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_I need you to be very, very quiet. Can you do that?"_

"_Yes. But why?" _

"_There's a man who wants to take us somewhere safe."_

_She started to whimper. Ugh oh._

"_Shhhhh, shhhh. What's wrong?"_

"_I don't want to leave mommy."_

_I had to tell her a lie. And fast._

"_We're not leaving mommy. We're just going on a…vacation. There will be dolls and toys…"_

_I knew I had her attention because her eyes lit up at the prospect._

"_Well, I guess I could do that."_

"_Good girl."_

_Finally, I glanced over the house to make sure there was nothing else that I wanted. I glanced over an old concert t-shirt that my mother always wore. I decided to take it with me. I wanted to forget my mother but I also wanted to remember her too. Nothing was ever as it seemed and it made me sad. As I walked out the window and greeted the hooded man, I said my last goodbyes to this shabby, old, musty apartment and hoped that wherever I was going, that it was a lot better than here…_

* * *

I was so naïve. A fool, really. The world does not simply grace its presence in the form of generosity. I wish I could be nine again. I wish I could still be that foolish and not even know it. Oh, but again, the world does not simply grace its presence in the form of generosity….

My innocence had always struggled to reach the surface.


	7. 3 Days Or A Lifetime?

**DISCLAIMER: **I know this may come as a surprise, but I do not own Batman.

**WARNING: **language

**A/N: **Dear Readers,

Thank you for reading what I have so far. I love all of you! Please review :)

BATGIRL / MYLA

It has been three days. Three long, horrible, days. All I heard the whole time was Bruce yapping in my ear. '_DON"T PULL THAT!' or 'WHY CAN'T YOU AIM YOUR BAT-A-RANGS AWAY FROM ME?' or 'DON'T TOUCH THE BATMOBILE OR SO HELP ME...' _It's getting really old. I mean, I don't think that I deserve THAT much yelling.

Ugh, all we've been doing is searching for the Joker and the man that had talked to me in the liquor store. He's so dumb, clearly there's a lot more going on than just the workings of those two. They are seriously the two stupidest people I've ever met. It wouldn't make any sense.

But, you know, no one ever listens to me. Why would anyone ever listen to me? I'm just the one that screws up plans and touches the things she's not supposed to. Story of my life.

It was nice, however, to get away and go on a blind date. I know that generally people don't like blind dates. Personally, I can't really blame them since I've jailed at least 10 or 20 really good looking, date-able, men. But since I'm not all that scared of anyone, I actually really love them. As long as they don't end with me putting them in their place.

I was so excited to just pretend I'm a normal, successful twenty something year old with a bright future who doesn't stalk clowns in the middle of the night. It's ironic because my normal life is my real mask.

Anyway, the date went pleasant enough it was all the hours leading up to it that royally sucked.

* * *

_Bruce had just gotten suited up as I came down into the Batcave._

"_Hey there stranger!" I chirped._

"_...Hello...why are you so cheery?"_

"_Why does there have to be a reason?" I smiled._

_He looked at me suspiciously. Clearly he didn't buy what I was trying to sell so I gave in._

_ "Fine. I'm going on a date."_

_ "...A date?" He looked skeptical._

_ "Yes. A date. Do you have a problem with that?" I was already annoyed by the way that he was looking at me like I had grown another head. What's so wrong about trying to act normal?_

_ "Well, I have done my fair share of dating and all I can tell you is that it's like talking to a wall, they won't like your "work schedule," and if they do happen to find out who you are, well, it's pretty much over. And yes, I do have a problem with it because it interferes with our Joker seeking duties."_

_ "Oh, for Christ's sake, we're never going to find the Joker. He's hidden because he's obviously working with someone else and that someone else does not want to be found. Secondly, I do not think that blind dating is a lost cause because one of these days I want to find someone who I can come home to later and be perfectly amiable with. You are seriously the only male contact I have and all you do is yell at me so excuse me if I want a little bit of peaceful human company."_

" _...Wait...you're going on a BLIND date?"_

"_...Well...yes...is that really all you got out of that?"_

"_I would think that you of all people would know that that's not a good idea. They could be a rapist or murderer or...stalker even!"_

_I gave him an annoyed look. "Really? You think I, of all people, would let anyone hurt me? I could gut them before they even thought about it. Goodness. It's as if you don't know what I do for a living." I scoffed._

_ "...Yes, well, we ARE talking about you here...and you seem to find your way into trouble more often than not." He sighed. "Do what you want. I will patrol in your place and call you if it is necessary. I do expect you to help until your date however."_

_ "Fine. I'm leaving an hour earlier so I have time to get ready."_

_He nodded and left me to put on my suit and mask. I don't understand why I have to be doing this. It sucks being the only sane one._

_I left with Batman and his precious Batmobile and we stalked pretty much nothing all evening. He even insisted that we watch a "suspicious postman". He wasn't suspicious. You know why? Because he was carrying mail! I didn't even bother to talk most of the time. Everytime I open my mouth he just tells me that I'm wrong._

_Our relationship has never been the same since my sister's rescue. I tried to rescue one of the kids that Wayne had adopted and ended up killing them both. He has never forgiven me. I know it seems awful, but I was so focused on how thankful I was that my sister was saved that I was like a rock the whole time that Bruce screamed at me. I know they meant a lot to him. It kills me everytime I think about it. I just keep hearing the screams and seeing the drowning ships in the distance whenever I look at Tayden. The worst part was Bruce sobbing into my shoulder. I couldn't take it. I ran off the next day. I thought that I could just pack my bags and leave the next morning but somehow the great Batman knew and dragged me back. _

_His face was stone cold. I saw no more traces of sadness in them just anger and bitterness. It took three years for us to even talk like we are now. We used to be so close and now nothing is the same . I will forever be the girl that screwed up. The one who took away the children he loved. It's already taken 15 years to convince him to let me assist him._

_Well, the past is in the past. Unfortunately. Bruce looked at me and tilted his head as he looked at my teary eyes. I told him I had gotten something stuck in my eye. It''s funny how the lamest excuse in the book works so often. Then I asked if I could leave. He reluctantly permitted me to leave and I dashed off to the nearest building to change and get a taxi to my house._

* * *

_Not to boast, but damn, I looked awfully good in this dress. Too bad I'm already wearing this on my date otherwise I might've considered it for the charity ball. I sighed. I guess I'll just have to buy a new one. This one was black anyway. I think black would be a dreary color for a CHILDREN'S charity ball of all things. It was also too short. I wanted to look elegant at this ball, not like a skank. It was okay to look like this for a date, but certainly not for anything that requires me to go with Bruce Wayne._

_I got into the restaurant that Jerry, my date, wanted to go to and asked the receptionist for his name. She of course seated me and I came face to face with Jerry._

_We introduced ourselves, not that we needed to really, and both of us were immediately submerged into conversation by the latter. It was one of the most pleasant conversations I have had in ages. We talked about hobbies, books, movies, music, and even stupid things like our favorite colors. _

_He was charming and handsome. The funniest man you could ever meet. He wasn't "super hot" or anything but he was so agreeable that everything that he said automatically added to his attractiveness. He was the sweetest. I wanted to keep him._

_During one of our conversations, I excused myself to go to the bathroom._

_As I left I spotted something following me. Really? Here of all places? I can't catch a damn break. I hate this._

_I turned around to give whoever it was a piece of my mind but I saw no one. Oh? You wanna play hide and seek? Bring it._

_I planned on going pee. I don't care who's stalking me as long as I relieve my bladder first. Then I can kick their ass in peace._

_I entered the bathroom and did my business but just as I came out. WHAM! I was thrown against the wall. And who was my captor? A maniac? A robber? Nope. It was Bruce Wayne. I am beyond pissed._

_ "WHAT THE HELL?"_

_ "Well hello to you too. I just thought that I should inform you about your date's major fault." He said smugly._

_ "Oh really? I doubt it compares to stalking someone on their date."_

_He ignored my look and went on._

"_Why yes it does because he makes people work for minimum wage when he has plenty of money to give to his staff then he went and fired half his workforce and replaced them with cheaper machines. He's greedy, selfish, and you should want nothing to do with him."_

_ "REALLY?! THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE BOTHERED ABOUT? Let me get this straight. I can't leave for a date because I should be looking for a Joker that we can't find and stalking wrongly accused mailmen but you have time to snoop out information on my boyfriend?"_

_He blinked. "...Boyfriend?"_

_Again, that's what he got out of that? "YES! BOYFRIEND! Because that is what I REALLY hope he will be soon!"_

_He looked angry. I don't know why he was angry when he's the one who's ruined everything for me. _

_ "Fine. Have fun with your moral ridden "boyfriend" and next time I won't look out for you and you'll find a murderer who will come and kill you. THEN you'll be wishing you had someone like me to help you." _

_He left before I could tell him to go to hell. _

_I returned and the rest of the night was still good but not as good as it was before I was visited by Mr. Neurotic. _

_At the end of the night, we exchanged numbers and like the little girl I am, I giggled all the way home thinking about our conversations._

* * *

Ah, life has been good since then. I wish I would've gone earlier on the date so I could've brought him to the charity ball as my plus one but I'm already stuck with Bruce. He's just going to be a bucket of rainbows tomorrow night. I guess I can't be really mad with him, he was just trying to watch out for me. I guess I should just know that he's awkward and doesn't do things like normal people do.

I can't wait for this week to be over. My life is eating up my energy.

I guess I'll go shopping for a dress somewhere downtown for tomorrow night. I seriously hope that the stranger's demands at the liquor store were empty threats. I just want to enjoy myself at this thing. Lord knows I deserve it after what these last couple of days have put me through...


	8. The Charity Ball

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Batman...in case you were wondering.

**WARNING: **language, death

**A/N: **Hello all you lovely people :)

Well, I don't go back on my promises so here is another chapter to keep all of you happy. Enjoy!

BATMAN / BRUCE

These last days have been hell. I'm glad that I'm going to this charity thing. It will hopefully keep the last week off of my mind so I can relax and be distracted by something else. I can't imagine that Myla would pass up a drink so I should be relatively safe if I let her run free. She can drink a champagne and get off my back about yesterday.

I can't believe she yelled at me for looking out for her! I saw that man she was with. He has tons of money but barely any looks and his conversation skills were dull. I was there the whole time and she actually ate that crap up about his "normal" life. She didn't even seem to care that he's a selfish bastard.

I've given up on the matter, however. I have to go see Tayden. I haven't talked to him all week and I feel bad because lately I just haven't had the time. He deserves a lot more than that.

I walked into his room and I gazed at all his photos of me and our little adoptive family we used to have. It hurt to see those pictures which is why I tried not to walk into his room as much as i possibly could. He insisted on keeping them up as keepsakes even though he doesn't really remember them. He was only a toddler when they died. I still have never told him the whole truth. I'm frightened that he would get up and leave me. That he will forget everything I've done for him the second I tell him the horrible truth.

I think that's also the reason I don't quite trust Myla. It's her fault but I know she didn't do it on purpose. Accidents happen. I am still trying to forgive her for it. She complains endlessly about the way I do things but I do not think that she understands just how much of a break she got by ever letting her help me again. I adore and loathe her at the same time. How is that possible?

She very rarely talks to Tayden but I think that it's because she can't stop thinking about what she did when she looks at him like I do. I feel bad for him because all of his life we will look at him and we will only be able to think of what happened or who did what. I'm trying so hard to put the past into the past and not think about it anymore. Forgive and forget. But I can't. Whenever I look at Myla I just want to scream.

She's so heartless sometimes. She never said anything when I yelled at her that night. She just stood there and comforted me. I didn't want comfort or sympathy. I wanted them back. She just didn't care.

* * *

_One night I had come back home after stopping a handful of burglars from a robbery at the bank, but I couldn't find any of my children. They had disappeared. I looked for them everywhere until I ran into Alfred who handed me a note. It said that this person had taken my kids and would only return them to me if I paid the ransom. _

_At that age, I was foolish. I took the note for granted and decided to pay whatever I needed to pay in order to get back my children. _

_I went out to the place where I was supposed to meet this mysterious person and they approached me from a large, black, truck clearly there for intimidation. _

"_Hello old friend." The tall man said._

"_Here's what you want." I showed him the briefcase. "Now give them back to me."_

"_This is all I get? This is all the conversation we're going to have? I think not." _

"_What do you mean? I have the money and you have my kids now let's just walk away with what we both want and be happy."_

"_I'm afraid I cannot give you your children because they are on a ship."_

"_What the hell?! We had a deal!"_

"_Yes, well, I don't need the money I'm simply working for a higher superiority than myself and I must comply with her wishes."_

_I was pissed. I wanted back the people that I loved and I was done listening to this man who didn't plan to give them back to me. I shoved him into a wall and demanded that he tell me where they were._

"_Oh, I can tell you where they are because they will be dead before you get there."_

"_They better not. I suggest you hurry and tell me what you're talking about."_

"_Well, you see, there are two ships. One contains two of your children and the other has the last child plus your sidekick's sister. Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about. She may not have the mask but the little journalist has been helping you out on multiple occasions. I dare say that you may even LOVE her. Anyway, one of them will be blown up and you will have no choice in the matter. It will all be Myla's decision." _

_He smiled smugly as all the realizations hit me at once. It didn't matter who I saved. I would lose at least one of them. But who would Myla save? Would she attempt to save both of them?_

_I wanted to kill this man but I had to leave fast. He told me she was at the East Lighthouse right before the Asylum. I had to move now._

_I got to the lighthouse and saw a man with a gun wrestling Myla with the remote. She had tried to dismantle it according to her account of the story and he was going to just press any button. She was trying to be careful but she had jabbed one of the buttons on accident._

_In that moment, everyone froze. Myla just looked at me with tears in her eyes. One of the ships had blown up. One. But both of them had people we loved in it. _

_We rushed down to the dock only to find a boat rapidly bursting into flames. We reached into the other and took out Tayden and Annabelle. I couldn't take the pain. It translated into pure anger. I didn't even wait till we were in the car I just exploded. I went off on Myla and her carelessness. I think it is the only time she has been truly scared of me because she began to walk in front of Annabelle and cover up the toddler sleeping in her arms. I yanked him away from her and stalked off to the Batmobile. She wouldn't let me leave, though. She persisted that it wasn't good for Tayden to see him like this and that she would take care of him._

_I scoffed. I wanted nothing to do with her. She didn't seem to get what I was going through and I just buckled him in and sped off. I left her to take a taxi and make sure her sister was safe at home. I couldn't look at her the next day, She came to apologize and make amends. How do you make amends for killing someone's family? Eventually, my anger turned into a deep sadness and I cried. Myla held me for what seemed like ages and let me empty my feelings out on her shoulder. I despised myself for the amount of weakness I was showing and told her to just leave. She did and that night I heard nothing from her._

_Alfred casually told me the next morning of her intentions to leave town. I couldn't believe it. After all this and she just wanted to abandon me? I couldn't handle that either. I needed someone who at least knew what I had been through. If I was honest with myself, I've never had a better friend than her._

_I stopped her before she was even across the state bridge and told her to come back because she owed me her help._

* * *

Ever since then, I can't look at her without feeling what I felt that night. I think I'm getting closer and closer each day to forgiving her but it's definitely a slow process. I just want everything to be like it was. I want to tuck in those little kids again. Jezibel and Tabbitha were the most charming little girls I have ever met and I wanted to be the one to raise them. I love Tayden like my own son but I would have loved to watch his two sisters grow up the way that they should have. I still visit their graves at least once a week even though we could only recover one of the bodies. The other one is still probably buried deep in the ocean by now.

"BOO!"

To my dismay, I actually jumped.

"Jesus! You actually got me. I'm impressed."

"Yeah well you were kind of staring into my bedroom and it was freaking me out a bit. Are you okay?"

I smiled. He, no doubt, took after his sister when it came to intuition.

"I'm fine. Just reminiscing is all. Do you know that you used to fit in a crib? Now you're probably too tall to even be a basketball player."

He rolled his eyes. He did that whenever I exaggerated about something.

"Oh, whatever, you're just sad that I'm no longer cute and cuddly."

Well, that was kind of true.

"Look, if I don't have to deal with another diaper, I'm cool with that."

"So what's up?"

"I just came to talk to you. I haven't seen in you in about a week. How's school holding up? How's Alfred been treating you?"

He scoffed. "First of all, as a rule of thumb, school just usually sucks. I hate being a freshman. I'm clearly smarter than everyone else but the teachers won't put me into higher classes because they're convinced I cheated on the test. As for Alfred, well, you know I love him but could you PLEASE tell him that I can cook my own food. Sometimes I don't want all that fancy crap that you buy. I just want some mac & cheese."

I laughed for about 5 minutes straight. This is why I loved talking to my son. He was so beyond any normal college student's intelligence that he needed to convince people he wasn't cheating yet he still complained about things like mac & cheese. I was more than happy with this child.

"Okay, I will tell Alfred about making you some normal teenager food. As for the people who work at your school, all you have to do is tell them who your father is and they'll probably let you go on to your senior year." I smiled at that because I had no doubt in my mind that they would be so scared of infuriating the almighty Bruce Wayne that they would actually do that.

"Okay, fine. Oh, by the way, I was wondering if I could go to that charity thing you're going to. I need somthing to do. No one at my school is interesting enough to hang out with.'

"I don't see a problem with that. Sure. Why not? Just make sure that you have everything ready at 5pm."

I reminded him of his chores and left him to do whatever teenagers do.

* * *

I was ready for this party. I had my suit, Tayden, my wallet, but no Myla. What on Earth could that woman be doing? I have been waiting for half an hour while sitting in the living room.

Just as I thought it, she approached the couch and all I could do was stare.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen...I quickly shut my mouth and pretended to lightly gaze over her in approval.

This was going to be a really hard night for me if she was going to look like that...


	9. The Charity Cocktails

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Batman :(

**WARNINGS: **language (all of you should know this by now), Violence

**A/N: **Hiya! I'm going to give you wonderful people another chapter. This chapter is longer than usual but I felt that it was all necessary. Cookies to all those who review! :)

BATGIRL / MYLA

Wow. I think Bruce might break his jaw soon if he lowers it any more than he already has. I'm really glad I picked this dress. It was a long, elegant, red piece I picked out from one of those rich people stores you can find at the mall. It will cost me my whole paycheck to get it paid off, but Bruce's expression alone is worth it.

"Well, I guess we better get going." I said. I didn't want to be too late. All the rich women will already be ticked that I looked so hot.

I smiled ruefully as I thought about it.

"Okay, everyone in the car! It will feel nice to ride in my actual car this time instead of the Batmobile." Bruce mused.

No wonder he's excited, we're taking his sports car. I rolled my eyes and hopped in.

* * *

When we arrived, I figured I should gather my surroundings since this scumbag man probably wants to kill Batman. I'm not all that worried over it but Bruce seems to be bent out of shape about it all. I wish he would just relax a little.

As I walked down the huge marble steps, I was immediately captivated by the massive size of the house. Clearly, whoever is throwing this party is one of the bigger donations towards the project. There were statues that resembled different Greek gods and goddesses all the way down the steps. It was immaculate. I wanted to slide down these steps with a mattress to be honest.

Going into the middle of this huge room seemed to ruin its beauty. There was a stain glass floor picturing a maize with fruit trees and a couple dancing so that whenever I was walking on it, it just seemed wrong. It was too beautiful to be stepped on. To talk about the ceiling was not doing it any justice. It stood at least 5 stories tall with glass as the "roof". The moon and the stars could literally shine on everyone as they danced under it on the stain glass the left was a bar and tables for everyone to sit, talk, and drink.

After taking all of this in, I realized just how out of place I was. I tapped on Bruce's shoulder.

"I'm going to get a drink."

Then I left as fast as I could to hopefully soothe my alert emotions.

"Champagne miss?"

"YES...ugh...please." He raised his eyebrows as I shot him a humble smile.

"Right away, miss."

I looked around to find Bruce lurking in the crowd, no doubt trying to find the man I described to him. His name was Jared. We found him on Bruce's data of Gotham but he was no one we knew as a regular villain. Because of this, Bruce is even more confidant that there are thieves and known murderers ganging up to take over Gotham.

I'm not quite sure what I think. None of it makes any sense. Why would someone try to take over Gotham of all places? This is not exactly the greatest city on the face of the planet. Generally, the ones who want to control this city would be pissed to share it with anyone so, I disagree with his theory.

Well, I am quite certain of one thing: we need to get down to the bottom of this. I can't stand all these obstacles that we have to go through to catch the "bad guy" anymore. Whatever happened to a good beat down to a man trying to take an old lady's purse? Those were fun times.

Being scared, however, is not fun. I sense something big looming over us. It's like a thunder cloud that you know is going to eventually rain on you but you're trying to calculate when, where, and for how long. You want to make sure that you take your picnic back inside so everything doesn't get mushy and inedible. Or perhaps you want to know when you will be able to be happy and ride your bike again.

For me, I just wanted to be happy. I wanted to ride my bike and be cheerful but this big thing creeping over us won't flippin' let me.

"Here you go ma'am." The bartender handed me the biggest glass of champagne I had ever seen. I was prepared to give him money but the man laughed and said that the hostess was paying for everything.

"She must be pretty damn rich."

"Yeah, well, you're at an event for charity where people are dying to show off how "generous" they are. What did you expect?" He said, laughing.

"And how do you know that I'm not one of those people?"

"Well, ma'am, to be honest, I saw your face walking through the door. I know an average incomed person when I see them since I, of course, am one of those people. With that dress, though, no one will be able to tell." He winked and walked away.

I guess it is pretty obvious if one was so inclined to observation. Thank goodness that everyone else is too preoccupied with themselves to care.

Someone sat down next to me as I tried to chug the last bit of my champagne.

"Wow, dad wasn't exaggerating about your alcoholic problem. You've only been here a minute and you've already downed a whole glass."

The kid is way too smart. This is why we don't talk.

"Well what do you know about it, kid? I like alcohol. Alcohol is wonderful. Get over it."

He laughed. "I've always loved you despite your flaws. Don't even pretend that you don't like me because I know that you watch out for me like I was your kid brother."

I grunted. He was a lot better than my actual brother. I preferred Tayden over him, truthfully.

"You're probably right. I don't hate you. I do wish that you weren't so smart all the time."

He looked sad as he said, "Myla, you don't look...healthy...these days. Are you feeling alright? I know that you joke about drinking and everything and that you really don't like talking to me but I get worried."

I was astounded. This little 15 year old knew just how to push all the right buttons. I wanted to hug him because he was so right but I didn't want him to know just how bad it's gotten.

"Well, kid, I've had a hard time in life. I think it's safe to say that most people have had a hard life." I laughed. "But, seriously, I think one of these days I'm going to lose my mind but the weird part is that I'm going to be perfectly fine with it. I'm going to welcome madness and finally give in to forget all the things that I've done."

"Why would you need to forget what you've done? I think you more than make up for it just by being," he looked around then whispered, "Batgirl."

I laughed at that. I wish that I could be so young again. "Well, sometimes people make mistakes so big, that you could save the whole world and still feel guilt, stabbing at you every day after." I grew even more depressed as I realized that Tayden was the person I had wronged to the point of no return. He was my sword of guilt.

"I don't believe you. You have never done anything to me to make me feel bad."

_That you know of,_ I thought.

"There's a lot of single ladies waiting to be danced with out there, you know. I'm sure they wouldn't mind being dazzled by your teenage charm." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "You over exaggerate just as much as dad."

He left, and I could see that it had only taken him minutes to find a willing partner. I chuckled at how awkward he still was in social situations.

"Sir, I would like to get a long island, please!"

The little brat will just have to get used to me downing drinks.

After 15 years, it still took me by surprise every time Tayden called Bruce "dad". It really shouldn't but I think it bothers me more because I'm the same age as Bruce but I haven't gotten the chance to be called "mom". I just want a functional family of my own. I mean, I'm clearly at the right age to start. Bruce is obviously considered a really young dad but he adopted so everyone is okay with it.

I saw someone out of the corner of my eye, in a black suit, sit right next to me. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?

"Hey, I would like to get two drinks for me and the lady!" He looked at me amused saying, "Long time no see."

I nearly spit out my drink.

"Jerry?! What are you doing here?!"

He chuckled. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm here to give to my favorite charity, of course."

"Oh, well...I came with Bruce Wayne. He's talking to someone on the dance floor right now but he couldn't find anyone to go with him so he asked me." I smiled shyly.

"Bruce Wayne couldn't find a date? I don't believe that. The man is abundant in women." He laughed hysterically then wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I believe you have been fooled, my dear. I would've asked you to come with ME but I didn't think you were in to these types of things."

Why does everyone keep saying that?

"Yes, well, I rather enjoy social events, actually." I said, a little peeved.

"I didn't mean to offend you, dear. I was actually trying to suggest that maybe next time, you come with me? Unless you would rather come with the man who is ignoring such a beautiful lady sitting all alone in this grimey corner."

"I would love to." I grinned. "And, well, he's not ignoring me. He just needed some important information from someone who works with him before we could have any real fun." I replied in attempt to convince him of Wayne's intentions.

He looked doubtful. "Well, while you're waiting for him to talk to his...comrade...would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

I was more than okay with that. "I would love to." I replied enthusiastically.

We spun to a slow dance and, maybe it was the drink I had, but I was in heaven. Everything felt right and I was happy just to rest my head on his chest. He was a lot taller than me so we probably looked a little bit awkward but I didn't care.

After the second song we were interrupted by Bruce. He better have a damn good reason because I was beginning to seriously enjoy myself.

"Agh! Jerry, is it?"

Jerry stopped and looked at him, clearly not impressed by the interruption. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if I could borrow back my date for a minute? I would like to get in a couple dances because I'm going to have to leave in a little bit." His smile was good humored to anyone that didn't know him. To me, I fully understood that he was displeased by this man's presence. Great, now I'm going to get bellowed at because I am being "distracted" from my duties.

Jerry just looked annoyed but smiled anyway. "Sure go ahead. I'll dance with her later when you leave her at the bar again." He quickly left, clearly enraged.

"Way to go. Every time I start to have fun, you go and ruin it." I huffed.

He seemed to be enjoying himself now. "Well, it's not my fault. You have things to do." We started dancing so it wouldn't look peculiar that we were just talking to each other on the dance floor.

"First of all, I found out that this Jared man is working with some lady, but no one knows who."

"How did you figure something like that out?"

"Well I showed a picture to the lady in the purple dress, just trying to see if she had even seen him but she told me more than that. Apparently, she not only knows this man, but she works with him! He's one of the assistants for a woman who owns some sort of company that, evidently, is apart of my own business! We really couldn't have gotten any luckier. Unfortunately, though, I can't seem to locate him anywhere and we might have to meet him where he told you we should be meeting him and hope that he won't kill us if we want any more information on this guy."

"Ugh, great. I crack myself up thinking that I could actually have fun at something like this."

He frowned at that.

Well I guess meeting my doom is really the only option here. Always when I really want some more liquor.

He took my hand and guided me towards the stairs. Every step towards the third floor made my heart beat a little bit faster.

Were these stairs leading us to answers, or were we just getting another piece of the never ending puzzle? I guess I was about to find out...


	10. Love With Forgiveness

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, don't own it.

**WARNINGS: **language, violence

**A'N: **Hey guys! I appreciate your reading my story. Shoutout to AkatsukiMercy1515 for the follow! And thank you to everyone else for well...everything else :) Cookies to those who review!

JEZIBEL

All I have to do is sit and watch, I can get through this. If that moron would hurry up with the camera, my mind would be more at ease. I told him to get it for me to watch for myself what all will take place, I have to make sure that they do it right otherwise, my plan will fail, and all of these years of waiting will be for nothing,

I felt something hovering behind me. Knowing the presence I said, "Did you get it? Did you see them?"

Jareth emerged from the shadows, "I got the camera and I found them chatting on the dance floor. I don't think they know what they're up against."

I laughed. "They know a lot more than they let on...they're good at hiding things. As far as my involvement, no, I don't think they know. But, I'm sure they've found out what I wanted them to find out. We will see. What have the other idiots been up to? I can't have them wandering about and making messes everywhere or they will blow the cover. I need them under control and to believe everything I say."

"Well, they're getting antsy. I think the Joker is getting suspicious about what we're doing, but then other times he just looks like he doesn't care...I'm not fooled, I know he's smarter than he seems. The others are too overwhelmed with power to even take a second glance in our direction but they still want to get out of hiding underground...it's going to be a long week."

Damn it. I knew it couldn't last forever but I shouldn't have let the Joker join my fake entourage in the first place. He'll know everything by the time my plan is finished...maybe I can make this into a good thing. I could conspire with him and give him a fake story to make him seem like he's in on my secret, just long enough to get my revenge. Then he can kill me for all I care. I pondered the mysteries of how I was going to fit Joker in all this when Jared coughed, interrupting my train of thought.

"We need to get ready, they're going to be here soon."

I looked around. "Where is Bane?"

His face turned to stone, bracing himself for impact. "About that-"

"About that? There is no 'about that', he should be here. Now."

"There's going to be no time to find him before Bruce and Myla get here."

He was supposed to be here. Jared will pay after this. I don't give orders so he can ignore them. Before I could wreak vengeance on Jared, Bane walked over stomping the ground, making it shake underneath us.

"I'm here." He growled. He was large, tall, and masculine. I couldn't help but gaze upon every inch of him in approval. He was just the person I was looking for. I smiled as he came closer.

"Bane my old friend. I've missed you. Where have you been lurking?"

He chuckled. "Right where you put me: in the sewers with the rest of your pawns."

Honestly I think he was the only person I truly missed anymore. Everyone else played games, created grudges, or were dead. I remember the day I met him as clear as yesterday...

* * *

_I was crawling down the streets, mourning the loss of my sister and brother. _

_How could Bruce do this to me? How could he just kill the small parts of our family like that? He acted as if they meant nothing! _

_Then, as I was crawling by a store, there was Bane. He had just robbed a store when he noticed me. I'm not sure if he knew why he was so drawn to me, but he picked me up, drenched in tears and dirt, and he tossed me into a stolen taxi to go live with him._

_Naturally, I didn't want to go live with someone else when one adoptive parent had failed me already so I tried to fight my way out. At that point, I wasn't even angry with Bruce anymore. I just wanted him to hold me and shush me into a deep submission where I could forget everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. _

_I fought so hard but Bane had me by the scruff of the neck and threatened to choke me to death if I screamed._

_We finally got to this average looking apartment building that reminded me a lot of the one I shared with my mother._

_I had already sobbed every last tear in my body and had nothing left. I felt like everything I once was, had vanished into thin air. I just felt empty and drained. Dead inside._

_Bane picked me up and brought me inside his apartment. To this day, I never knew how he could afford to live in such a normal place without getting thrown in jail._

_He pointed my way around the large apartment then sat me down and asked me what my story was. I don't know what came over me or why this stranger was so intriguing to me, but I told him everything. I told him about Bruce, Myla, my siblings, and my mother._

"_So you're an orphan?" I remember him saying. Orphan. That word hit me like a boulder in my gut. I will never have any family. None at all. I will forever be the person that has no family. And all of a sudden the anger rose back in me and I hated Bruce all over again._

"_Yeah," I whispered. "I'm an orphan." It was then that I realized that I had been given a Saint to help me. In the end, he's the genius. He helped me figure small things out at first like going to the grocery store and not puking every time I saw a family, or crying for hours on end. Then, finally, he helped me restore my former self by making a plan to get what I deserved. Revenge._

_I can't believe that I'm thinking about all of these things but the one horrible thing that sticks out the most is: Bruce Wayne never came looking for me._

* * *

"Well, I've missed you all the same." I grinned. "Someday, we must meet when we are not doing business."

Jared looked shocked at how normal and calm this conversation was. I don't think he has ever seen me when I am comfortable around people or no threatning to kill someone. But, of course, Bane is the only one who i would ever talk to like this.

I sobered up from my happy place and started to prepare for what was going to happen.

"Bane. You're covering Jared. All you have to do is stand there. I would've had more people to defend but then it would let Bruce on to what we know about his secret identity but I have no doubt that you will be sufficient for what we're trying to accomplish."

He nodded. "Will do. Where will you be, Jez?"

"I'll be behind the tapestry, they can't know that I'm here. I want to make sure that this doesn't get messed up.

I had the perfect hiding place. there were four purple tapestries coming out about 2 feet from the wall. They were beautiful and made with shield's holding a family crest. I could admire them for longer if the situation weren't so urgent.

I quickly ran behind one as I heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. Hiding made me feel like a child again. It made me think of playing hide and seek with my sister. I missed those times.

I was snapped out of my revery by voices. "I'm glad you showed up, I was starting to worry." I heard Jared say.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we?" I heard the voice and I wanted to fall over. I felt sick, my heart couldn't take this. His voice created all the memories flooding back to me. All the times he consoled me or loved me...

* * *

"_Whatcha readin' there, kid?" Bruce asked._

_I held up Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. "Just a light read." _

_He laughed hysterically at that. "Do you know what normal kids read at your age? That is not a light read. I'm glad you're not like most kids your age, it would take most of my amusement away." He smiled kindly._

"_Well, I hate this book, anyway. Maybe I should read easier books."_

_That seemed to surprise him. "Well, most women usually find it romantic. Why do you hate it?"_

"_First of all, what is romantic about two people who love each other and die in the end? What is sentimental about two families killing each other about something that happened so long ago that no one remembers it? This book has no happy ending and I despise that." I shook my head._

_His eyebrows were still raised. "I agree but I don't think that Shakespeare meant it to be romantic either. Rather than a moral, I think he wanted to send a message instead. The message in the story is that everyone does stupid things for the people they love. We are so blinded by what we care about that we fight anyone standing in our way, poison ourselves, kill ourselves, kill other people, and do tremendously stupid things. But, that isn't where we go wrong. Everyone is just stuck doing stupid things and we can't control that. Shakespeare tells the story of what happens when we don't pair love with forgiveness."_

"_But how do you forgive someone who just killed a person you love?"_

_That's the question and why forgiveness is so rare. It requires a great spiritual journey of self to do it but when it happens, the cycle is broken and everything is forgotten so we can move on."_

* * *

Tears were dragging down my face. No. I couldn't do this. He killed my family...he killed my family...he killed my family...

"Well. I'll get on with business. First, I'm going to need a million dollars in exactly one week or my man here is going to kill you. Second, I need you to meet me with that money in a secluded place. Let's say...behind the abandoned grill by the coast."

"And I'm going to die if I don't do it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, then, I guess I will see you in one week." Bruce said, as he walked away.

That was too easy...he has something planned, I know it. But what?

"I think that went really well." Jared said.

"That's because you don't know him like I do..."

I pondered on how to remedy this.

'_Shakespeare tells the story of what happens when we don't pair love with forgiveness...love with forgiveness...love with forgiveness...__But how do you forgive someone who just killed a person you love?'__  
_


End file.
